Hōki Family
The Hōki Family (ホウキ族, Hōki-zoku) is a matrilineal shinobi clan (and family) of medical-nin and information gatherers, and one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The Hōki family is known for having the unique trait of an all-female bloodline; a result of the fact that women of the family are physically unable to give birth to male children. Overview The women of the Hōki family don't show their faces without make-up to any man, with the exception of the one they're going to marry. When marrying a man, more often than not the Hōki family member will retain their maiden name, and the male will instead adopt the Hōki name. The members of the family are also called "people who work behind the scenes" and are rarely seen involved in village politics or village-level matters of any kind. Background Prior to the creation of Sunagakure, the Hōki family spent a vast amount of time and resources directly avoiding conflict of any kind - however it's members were known to be the only medical-nin in the Land of Wind at the time. Injured shinobi of the Higashi family frequently sought their medical assistance, in-turn making the Hōki family a conspirator and ally of the Higashi; and, by extension, an enemy to those who opposed them. The Hōki family played a crucial role in the creation of Sunagakure, serving as a close ally and supporter of the Higashi family and their plan to create a Hidden Ninja Village. As such, they are known as one of the Three Founding Families (三創業家族, San Sōgyō Kazoku) of Sunagakure. Appearance Excluding their female gender and tradition to wear make-up in public, there are few definitive traits of a Hōki family member. Some common features are those of black hair, slender figures and fair skin. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Despite being known as the "people who work behind the scenes", Hōki family medical ninjutsu is undoubtedly some of the greatest in the Land of Wind. Their knowledge of the human body, afflictions, poisons and ailments is comprehensive and catered to life in a desert environment. A unique style of medical ninjutsu, Hōki family members will typically combine their affinity for Water Release with their medical, Yang Release chakra to perform a plethora of soothing and effective healing techniques. Though not technically a combined nature release, this ability has been aptly titled: Medical Water Release (医療水遁; Iryō Suiton). Poison An extension of their medical ninjutsu skills as opposed to it's own ability, the Hōki family's signature combat style involves the use of a deadly poisonous gas. Members are often versed enough in the safe use of poisons that they can convert their chakra into a poisonous gas, a feat that already requires extremely delicate chakra control, without harming themselves. More often than not, this ability comes with a natural immunity to poisons and venoms. Information Gathering Derived from their in-depth knowledge of the human body, one of the more unique talents of the Hōki family members is the ability to read lips, and hand-seals. This feat is noted to be something that - aside from Hōki family members - only a Sharingan user can achieve. Trivia * Following the theme of Egyptian Gods among the families and clans of Sunagakure, the Hōki Family is a loose representation the Egyptian Goddess; Hathor. * The Hōki family of Naruto Sekai is an extension of the canon Hōki Family. Category:Clans